godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
The King Kong Show
|nameofseries =The King Kong Show |image =The Kingu Kongu Show.jpg |creator = ? |producer =Arthur Rankin, Jr. Jules Bass William J. Keenan Larry Roemer |distributor =Toei Animation Rankin/Bass |genre =Animated |aired =September 10, 1966 – August 31, 1969 , April 5, 1967 - October 4, 1967 |channel = ABC , NET |episodes =50 }}The King Kong Show , later aired as King Kong & 001/7 Tom Thumb is an animated television series co-produced by Toei Animation, Videocraft, and Rankin/Bass that originally aired from September 10, 1966 to August 31, 1969. It also aired with the inclusion of Tom of T.H.U.M.B. from April 5, 1967 to October 4, 1967. Plot In this series, King Kong befriends the Bond Family, with whom he goes on various adventures, saving the world from monsters, robots, aliens, mad scientists and other threats. Episodes #A Friend in Need #The Key to the City #Under the Volcano #The Treasure Trap #The Horror of Mondo Island #Dr. Who #Rocket Island #The African Bees #The Hunter #The Space Men #The Jinx of the Sphinx #The Greeneyed Monster #The Top of the World #The Golden Temple #The Electric Circle #Mirror of Destruction #Tiger Tiger #The Vise of Dr. Who #King Kong's House #Mechani-Kong #The Giant Sloths #The Legend of Loch Ness #Dr. Bone #No Man's Snowman #The Desert Pirates #Command Performance #The Sea Surrounds Us #Show Biz #The Wizard of Overlord #Perilous Porpoise #The Trojan Horse #The Man from K.O.N.G. #Caribbean Cruise #Diver's Dilemma #The Great Sun Spots #Kong is Missing #In the Land of the Giant Trees #Captain Kong #Statue of Liberty Play #Pandora's Box #The Thousand Year Knockout #Desert City #Eagle Squadron #The Kong of Stone #Murderer's Maze #The Great Gold Strike #It Wasn't There Again Today #The Mad Whale #The King Kong Diamond #Anchors Away Staff Character and Monster Appearances Details surrounding this series are sketchy at best, as many latter episodes have never received proper re-airings since their initial broadcasts. And the series as a whole has never been fully released to home video, with some episodes even being feared lost. The following list was created from the best sources that could be found on the subject, however little there currently is. *King Kong *Professor Bond *Susan Bond *Bobby Bond *Captain Englehorn *Dr. Who *Mechani-Kong *Tyrannosaurus rex (from A Friend In Need) *Kraken (from The Key to the City) *African Bee Swarm (from The African Bees) *Carnivorous Plants of Mondo Island (from The African Bees) *Giant Snake (from The Greeneyed Monster) *Giant Mondo Island Bird (from The Greeneyed Monster) *Robot Sphinx (from The Jinx of the Sphinx) *Killer Triceratops (from The Electric Circle) *Stegosaurus (from The Electric Circle, and The Hunter) *Brontosaurus (from The Hunter) *Saber-Toothed Tigers (from Tiger Tiger) *Giant Sloths (from The Giant Sloths) *The Loch Ness Monster (from The Legend of Loch Ness) *Abominable Snowman (from No Man's Snowman) *Statue of Liberty Robot (from Statue of Liberty Play) *The Great Gargoyle of Paris (from The Thousand Year Knockout) *Giant Eagle (from Eagle Squadron) *The Mad Whale / Giant White Whale (from The Mad Whale) *Cyclops / One-Eyed Giant (Unknown Episode Appearance) *Giant Electrical Angler-Fish (Unknown Episode Appearance) *Angry Sea Monster (from a coloring book tie-in) Other original monsters that are currently unconfirmed includes a giant one-horned dragon; a fire-breathing panther; a giant jellyfish (a misidentified Giant Electrical Angler-Fish?); an orange bipedal dinosaur-like monster (possibly exclusive to a Japanese notebook cover); a green 'insect-lizard' (possibly exclusive to the artwork seen on a Magic Slate border); a subterranean dinosaur, heavily resembling Telesdon from Ultraman (from an unknown Japanese picture book); a burrowing scorpion-like beast (also from a Japanese picture book); a green-colored 'Android Kong' (could be an off-model Mechani-Kong, from a Japanese children's book); a big-eared, red and yellow colored robot humanoid; and a horde of giant ants (those last two possibly originated from a Japanese spin-off manga). Gallery Releases Video Releases King Kong Show.jpg|The King Kong Show Volume 1 DVD Cover Merchandise KingKongShow2015April20.jpg KingKongShow2015April19.jpg KingKongShow2015April17.jpg KingKongShow2015April15.jpg KingKongShow2015April18.jpg KingKongShow2015April16.jpg KingKongShow2015April14.jpg KingKongShow2015April12.jpg KingKongShow2015April11.jpg KingKongShow2015April10.jpg KingKongShow2015April09.jpg KingKongShow2015April08.jpg KingKongShow2015April07.jpg KingKongShow2015April06.jpg KingKongShow2015April05.jpg KingKongShow2015April04.jpg KingKongShow2015April03.jpg KingKongShow2015April02.jpg KingKongShow2015April01.jpg KingKongWeeklyShonenMag2015May03.jpg KingKongWeeklyShonenMag2015May04.jpg KingKongKraken2014October01.jpg sddefault (1).jpg|Giant Sabertooth Tigers Trivia *The pilot episode was originally 1-hour long, but was split up in to 2 shorter episodes, A Friend in Need and The Key to the City. *The character Susan Bond in this show was the basis for Susan Watson in King Kong Escapes. *This series was the first anime series produced in Japan for an American company (not counting Rankin/Bass' previous Animagic stop motion specials, also animated in Japan). *This series was successful enough for Rankin/Bass to extend the Kong franchise to another Japanese company, Toho (which already produced the hit King Kong vs. Godzilla in 1962). This resulted in Ebirah, Horror of the Deep (originally intended as a Kong film named Operation Robinson Crusoe: King Kong vs. Ebirah) and King Kong Escapes, which was based on The King Kong Show. Category:Television Series Category:King Kong Category:Showa series Category:Animation